


Beauty Is Everywhere

by medjed



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is just trying to be a caring boyfriend, Established Relationship, Futaba and Morgana are the only ones who are somewhat rational, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obligatory Jack Frost cameo, This is a crazy idea but it makes just enough sense to NOT be considered crack, This is really stupid and so unnecessary but I'm past caring at this point, Utilizing personas in ways that personas probably shouldn't be used, Would this be plausible in canon? Who fucking knows, Yusuke wants to paint like Bob Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjed/pseuds/medjed
Summary: Yusuke really wants to paint like Bob Ross, and is fixated with the idea of obtaining a squirrel to aid his technique. Being the caring boyfriend that he is, Akira resolves to find a slightly more reasonable alternative. And by 'reasonable alternative', what he really means is 'holding a persona at gunpoint for several hours straight'.





	Beauty Is Everywhere

Mementos was actually a surprisingly peaceful place when it wasn’t teeming with shadows. 

 

It still reeked of mildew and there was an unsettling echo throughout the damp tunnels, but Akira could almost allow himself to relax as he reclined against the bench in the rest area. Almost. But he probably shouldn’t do that, for everybody’s sake.

 

“...Was the Jack Frost really necessary?” Akira cracked an eye open and tilted his head to the side, sleepily observing the boy who was standing several feet away at an easel facing the large set of tracks.

 

Yusuke blinked, humming thoughtfully. “It’s not as if we were going to find a squirrel. At least, not with ease.” The Jack Frost perched on his shoulder, swaying back and forth and occasionally letting out a gleeful laugh.

 

“This is ridiculous. We should be working our way downwards towards the core of Mementos, not summoning personas as a...painting aid.” Morgana spat the last two words distastefully, pacing around within the small booth.

 

Pausing, Yusuke turned away from the canvas and met Morgana’s irritated gaze. “Have you never seen an episode of Bob Ross? The occasional care of small animals was a crucial part of his technique.”

 

Now Morgana seemed more confused than annoyed. “What kind of a nut paints with a squirrel on his shoulder? And why is this a style you’re trying to imitate?” He shook his head, shooting Akira an exasperated glance. “And you’re okay with this, Joker?”

 

Akira gave a small smile. “We all agreed this was our day off from infiltrating the Palace. What better way to spend the afternoon than in pursuit of artistic endeavors?”

 

Yusuke nodded eagerly. “Exactly. I could not agree more.”

 

Morgana raised a paw, resting it on his forehead in what Akira assumed was an imitation of a facepalm. “You guys are hopeless…” He groaned.

 

“Maybe so,” Akira conceded. He too was incredulous when Yusuke had first approached him with the suggestion, but he quickly realized from the glint in his eye that the boy was serious. It had been a bit of a dilemma locating a suitable small creature, and they had even attempted to bribe Morgana into playing the part. In the end they approached Futaba for advice, and after questioning their sanity and giving them a ten minute lecture on how much of a fool Yusuke was for concocting such a plan, eventually proposed a solution. Akira could just summon the smallest, cutest persona he had. None of them had even considered summoning a persona outside of battle, and there was a heated discussion pertaining to the practicality of such a thing, let alone the plausibility. In the end they figured out a way he might be able to pull it off. It was a rather cruel loophole, but so far it seemed to be working.

 

“...Don’t you feel bad for the thing?” Morgana grimaced, warily eyeing the large creature that sat beside Akira. A gun was pressed firmly to the back of its lowered head. Akira used his free hand to stroke its silky white mane. The creature hissed, causing Morgana to jump backwards in alarm.

 

“My friend Cerberus here isn’t going anywhere.” Despite his confident words, Akira gripped the pistol tightly, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were trembling.

 

It was a stupidly risky plan. They had been sure to swear Futaba to secrecy, and had deliberately avoided informing Morgana until the last possible minute. Naturally he was furious, but begrudgingly agreed to go along with it due to his own curiosity. And now they sat in the rest area, Akira and Morgana on edge while Yusuke appeared to be completely relaxed.

 

Technically, they were still in the middle of a live battle. A very long, drawn-out battle that was currently in a stalemate. That was how Akira was able to summon and maintain Jack Frost. They had fought Cerberus normally until they were able to hit its elemental weakness and gain the advantage. Instead of bargaining for money or trying to negotiate with the creature as he usually did, he tried something completely new. They created a hostage situation, surrounding it at gunpoint and slowly backing it toward the stairway that led down towards the rest area. Akira was sure to select a target with a more timid personality, and so far the creature had gone along with their demands. Akira had talked with it and promised to release it when they had finished. He was a bit worried about testing such a risky idea with a high level persona, but they encountered it conveniently close to the staircase so they just decided to go for it. The rest area appeared to weaken its power somewhat, as it had been mostly submissive since they arrived. However, the danger of the situation was still painfully evident. Besides his pistol, Akira was essentially defenseless. If something happened, both he and Yusuke would be taken completely off guard. Morgana was standing nearby with his slingshot readied and persona beside him, so if anything happened he would probably be able to strike Cerberus down in time. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

Akira suddenly had the urge to laugh. He really was tempting fate. He had no idea what he would do if Cerberus did decide to act. “I really am a fool,” He murmured, gazing at Yusuke.

 

“You’re just now realizing that?” Morgana snorted dryly. “Though I do have to admit, your dedication to your boyfriend’s art career is admirable.”

 

Blushing a bit, Akira looked away and instead studied the silvery fur of the creature that stood beside him. “I’m just trying to be supportive.” They had yet to announce their relationship to the rest of the group, but Morgana had been quick to catch on.

 

“Yeah, but this is crazy.” Morgana shook his head with a sigh. “I guess this is what people mean when they say they’ve been blinded by love.”

 

“S-shut up, we’ve only been going out for a week--” Akira spluttered, embarrassed. He adjusted his grip on the gun, and Cerberus lashed its tail angrily.

 

Morgana gave a smug grin, and Akira had a feeling that the cat would never let him hear the end of this. Which he didn’t mind as much as he probably should.

 

“Is everything alright?” Yusuke stepped into the booth, holding a palette dotted with purples and blues. Paint was smeared on his cheek, and the Jack Frost still sat dutifully on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, Joker was just going on about how dreamy you looked in that smock.” Morgana chirped in a singsong voice, smirking playfully while Akira recoiled in horror. Yusuke remained decidedly unperturbed, simply raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“Shut UP, Mona!” Akira hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the cat. “He’s lying.” Finally gathering the courage to look up, he was greeted by Yusuke’s slight blush and snort of amusement. 

 

“It’s no secret that you have appreciation for the arts,” Smiling softly, Yusuke moved to take a seat beside Akira.

 

The next few moments were a blur, in which several things happened at once. The events took place within the span of a few seconds, but it was as if time had slowed down. Akira could clearly see everything, but he knew he was powerless to stop it. He tried to shout a warning, but his body was rooted to the spot. All he could do was widen his eyes in silent horror as all hell broke loose.

 

Cerberus lunged forward, barreling into Morgana before spinning around and shooting a bolt of fire at the bench where Akira sat. Yusuke leaped out of the way, grabbing Akira’s arm and tugging him away from the blast. The flames barely touched him, but hit Yusuke’s shoulder at full force.

 

Searing pain shot through Akira’s head, and his vision flashed white. He would have surely collapsed had he not already been lying on the ground. Face pressed into the grimy pavement, he let out a hoarse cry of agony.

 

As his consciousness faded, two things stood out to Akira: burning through the pain and overwhelming his senses entirely.

 

The chilling screams of Jack Frost, and Yusuke’s hand clutching his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna be That Person and end it on a cliffhanger.
> 
> In the unlikely case that anybody actually read through this entire thing, I'll post the next bit whenever I have time. Probably around Friday. 
> 
> Also yes the title is a reference to a Bob Ross show. I can't believe I actually wrote this


End file.
